Aki and Lightning
by ToughRedFirePyro1
Summary: Imagine waking up as an Eevee when you closed your eyes as a female HUMAN girl. That's what happened to Aki, who is now stuck as an Eevee. And appparently now she has to go on "Rescue Team Missions" with a Shinx named Lightning and figure out her past.
1. Chapter 1

Pyro: Hi! I just wanted to do this cuz I felt like it sooooo here ya go!

CaringBlueWaterManiac9: Hey Pyro. I'm Pyro's "nice half" but I'm a guy. Call me Maniac. No, I don't have an account, but I'm part of her.

Pyro: You better have a good reason for being here prissy boy. AND DON'T REFER TO ME AS 'HER'!

Maniac: Just introducing myself. Anyway, Pyro, I think maybe you should start to play with the neighborhood girls. They really want to play with you.

Pyro: *eye twitch* Don't say that like I'm a kid, you dunce-head. The neighborhood girls only want to hang out because I look like a guy, and Jessica is trying to make her ex jealous for cheating.

Maniac: Then you should try to act like a girl.

Pyro: Like hell. Anyway I have a challenge. If I get over five reviews that have "Baihumon is a godly beast" somewhere in the review I'll know you guys read this drabble in the beginning.

Maniac:*rolls eyes* (What, he's my 'nice side' but he's still part of me!) Also before this starts we just want to mention that this plot is a little... Different.

Disclaimer: ToughRedFirePyro1 only owns the plot

"W-What's that?"

"This is going to help you and all of us, stay still. This may hurt, but it'll be over soon."

"No, no I didn't agree to this! I don't want this anymore!"

"Stay still."

"What, no, NO! It's not helping, TAKE IT BACK, IT'S REALLY STARTING TO HURT! YOU LIED, THIS ISN'T WHAT YOU SAID WOULD HAPPEN!"

"...Good Luck..."

"... Ugh..." Shaking my head, I frowned, I could hardly remember what happened. All I remembered was every cell in my body burning. The cool grass felt nice and even though this wasn't where I was before, I couldn't care less because I was still aching.

I moved to sit up, but I fell back down and was going unconscious again.

My eyes caught something before I passed out. A brown furry paw where my hand should've been.

-Somewhere else...-

A young Shinx named Lightning was staring at a Pokemon Team Form in deep frustration. More specifically, three lines:

Team Name: _

Member 1:_

Member 2:_

"Ugh, I can't think of another Pokemon to start a Team with! Not to mention the name, I have as much creativity as a rock." Lightning sighed, he needed to meet another Pokemon to start a team with, but there weren't many Pokemon he knew that he _could_ start a team with.

"I need to go for a walk; maybe I'll even meet a friend." Lightning slurped up an Oran Berry before leaving his home nearby Pokemon Square and held the berry in between his teeth and started to walk over to the Mystifying Forest.

Lightning looked around, he would usually come here and the Pokemon here are usually friendly and all at a low level. Lightning looked around and saw that a group of Wurmple in a huddle, he looked over and saw something brown and a little smaller than him. Lightning walked over.

"Hey, Wurmple, what's going on?" Lightning asked to the nearest Wurmple. Wurmple moved out of the way and showed him what they were huddling around. A young, unconscious Eevee.

_'She's beautiful...'_ Lightning thought. Lightning shook those thoughts out of his head for later. "What was she doing here?" Lightning asked.

"We don't know, we were gathering food then we found her- at least we think it's a girl- lying here unconscious. None of the Eevee clans reported having a missing member." Wurmple replied.

"SHE'S A TRESPASSER THEN! HAND HER OVER TO THE BOSSES!" One Wurmple screeched out. Lightning went wide eyed, the 'bosses' were feared Pokemon that really hurt Pokemon that enter the dungeon without a good reason because they feared that the Pokemon might disturb their dungeon, Lightning had permission to come because he warned them about the Luxio Clan migration. The bosses were a quick Flygon, a Torterra with terrifying defense, and a temperamental Scizor with awesome offense; they were a great Team back in the day.

"No, don't!" Lightning screeched out. He had no idea what he was doing. "I know her, she's a friend of mine and she's new around here so she probably got lost! It's not her fault!" Lightning screeched. The Wurmple looked suspicious.

"Alright then, you can take her home Lightning, but make sure that next time she comes in with you or with a good reason." The Wurmple said. Lightning nodded, he didn't know why he did that, but he felt like he needed to protect her. Lightning managed to get the Eevee on his back and was on his way back to his home and laid the Eevee on a small bed in the small cottage. The Eevee started to stir.

"Mmmmhmmm..." The Eevee shook her head and looked up, a little rested.

"Oh, good, you're awake." Lightning said, the Eevee didn't respond, she just kept on staring with her slate silver eyes.

"Uhhh, you ok?"

"BWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! IT'S A-A-A TALKING P-PO-POKEMON!" The Eevee was able to scream out. Lightning looked at the Eevee like she had grown a second head.

"You know, out of all the Pokemon I've ever met, you're the strangest..." Shinx finally said after three long seconds of silence.

"Wait what'dya mean Poke-" The Eevee cut herself off when she took a look at herself. She had brown fur, was on four legs, and had a strangely high sense of hearing, smelling, and sight. She reached up to her head. She felt two sensitive, brown ears. She did what any other human (or former human) would've done.

She threw an extreme screaming fit was laced with...colorful words that will not be shown for the viewer's safety.

Lightning burst out laughing.

"You're really funny, tell me your name, and you can tell me what happened over some roasted Oran Berries." Lightning managed to say from his laughing fit. At that moment, the Eevee's stomach growled.

"Alright, my name is Aki." Eevee replied with a red face, while clutching her stomach. Lightning passed her a bowl of roasted Oran Berries that were still warm. Aki drooled a little before gulping a few down.

"It's nice to meet you Aki, my name is Lightning, it's nice to meet you, and now why were you knocked unconscious in Mystifying Forest? Usually, if somebody gets fainted by a Pokemon, they get sent out." Lightning explained, Aki was in the middle of grabbing a few more roasted Oran berries and she had a little Oran berry juice on her nose.

"That's because I wasn't knocked unconscious, I just remember passing out in a place that wasn't even Mystifying Forest and somehow, I ended up there. I remember bits of information from the human world, but I can't really remember my life." Aki explained. Lightning nodded, he also noticed that she had some Oran berry juice on her nose.

"Hold still."

"Eh?" Lightning walked up to her and used his tail to pick off the juice.

"Hmm," Lightning started, "For a girl, you sure do eat messy." Lightning said.

"Well, that's cuz I'm a tomboy." Aki stated, she dug her face into the bowl and gulped down some more food. "Do you have a _**problem**_ with that?" Aki asked menacingly.

"No ma'am." Lightning sweat dropped. This girl was insane, scary, but surprisingly fun to hang around with.

"Oh, well I'm an Eevee right?"

"Yeah, complete with the tail, the ears, and the only difference would be the unusual silver eyes." Lightning responded. Aki sighed, head drooping slightly with the common sweat drops and blue lines.

'_What a blunt guy…'_ Aki thought. Aki blinked and looked up.

"What's your favorite color?" Aki asked.

"My favorite color is forest green, what about you?"

"My favorite color is moonstone." Aki responded. Lightning blinked.

"Don't you mean a Moon Stone? How is a Moon Stone a color?" Lightning asked. Aki laughed.

"In the human world, there's this crayon company… Was it Mayola? No… Crayola? Oh yeah Crayola had a crayon that was moonstone. A really cool shade of blue, yeah it was cool." Aki answered.

(For real, moonstone really is a Crayola color. I was looking up favorite colors for Aki and found this. The color is absolutely gorgeous.)

"Anyway, when's your birthday?" Lightning asked.

"My birthday is December 25. What about you?"

"My birthday is October 30. What's your favorite berry?" Lightning asked.

"My favorite berry… It would be an uh… I dunno, a Bluk?" Aki answered (?)

"My favorite berry would be a Razz." Lightning responded.

"One last question," Lightning announced, "will you form a Rescue team with me?"

Aki blinked.

Lightning broke out in cold sweat.

Pelipper flew over the house and put something in the mailbox outside.

A Rattata munched on a berry outside.

And the Nidoqueen and Nidoking were explaining the Pidgey and the Beedrill to their two Nidoran twins.

Oh, right; off topic, back to Lightning and Aki.

"Does it include pay, food, and housing?" Aki asked. Lightning blinked. Not what he was expecting.

"Uh, you'll get more pay with the more jobs, we have a garden of berries in the garden but we'll buy what else we'll need, and we'll live here. Together." Lightning responded.

"Alright, explain the job to me in the morning, night." Aki responded before sleeping in the bed she woke up in.

"Ah, okay… Wait, Aki, that's the only bed! We have to go to the Kecleon Bros and order a bed for you and we don't even know how well you even fight! We need to fill out the Rescue Team Application, Aki!" Lightning fussed. Aki turned over and snored lightly. Lightning sighed.

That would suck if she was put to sleep in a dungeon. She can't wake up for shit.

Lightning sighed. He'd have to deal with his new partner. Lightning lay down next to Aki and tried to sleep.

Wait. Hold on. Go back about nine paragraphs. Did that sentence say a Rattata broke into the garden and was eating _**his**_ hard labor?

Oh _**hell no**_.

"Get out you freeloader, Iron Tail!"

"Take a pill! It was just one Rindo Berry!"

**Now** Lightning could sleep.

(Yeah right, he has to try to sleep next to an attractive yet tomboyish Eevee he just met today. He only was able to sleep after staying frozen an hour straight.)

Pyro: That's a wrap!

Maniac: Pfft, that's only the first chapter.

Pyro: Shut the hell up, prissy boy!

Maniac: Make me wild girl.

Pyro:*Pulls out customized Fire Sword* I'll make you _**beg**_.

Maniac:*sweats* Uh, Pyro…

**Random Notes:**

-Crayola also has scented crayons that had to have their scents changed because of parents complaining that certain crayons (Cherry, Chocolate, Blueberry, etc.) smelled _good enough to __eat._

-Eevee is actually a habitant of the Mystifying Forest in the game. Honest to God (or Jashin-sama [That's right, Naruto bitch!])

-Yes, I purposely made their birthdays December 25 and October 30, got a problem? (If you don't know what these days are, you officially live under a rock. Here's a hint: GODDAMNED CHRISTMAS AND MISCHIEF NIGHT, BITCH!")

-I'm still celebrating that Satoshi Tajiri didn't die in the tsunami/earthquake fiasco!

**NOW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Pyro: I feel so accomplished! Thank you, AngeLMeerkat2 for adding this story to your favorites!

Maniac: Geez, it's just one favorite…

Pyro: *Bashes Maniac on the head* BUT I GOT IT SO EARLY!

Maniac: You're too violent for your own good sometimes.

AngeLMeerkat2, YOU ROCK!

Aki and Lightning: Chapter 2

Lightning woke up early the next morning and nudged a reluctant Aki awake.

"Nnnn, five more minutes, dammit…" Aki murmured in her sleep. Lightning sweat dropped. She was terrible at waking up. Deciding she had had enough sleep, Lightning put a plate of hot roasted berries next to her. He may have just met her yesterday but from what he knows so far, in three, two, one…

…

Blink.

"FOOD!" Aki shouted before digging her face into the plate of food. Lightning just sighed and thrust the Pokémon Team Form in front of her currently feasting being, careful to avoid the messily flying parts of berries.

"What's the Team Name?" Lightning asked.

"Fwem Fowkemun." Aki said through the food in her mouth. Aki swallowed her food before repeating her words.

"Team Pokémon; it's so obvious that nobody else would EVER take it." Aki explained. Lightning sighed and wrote it down in Footprint Encrypt, along with their names.

"Alright, so we have to go to the Kecleon Bros and get you a bed now after giving this to the Pelipper Post Office. Not to mention we should head to Makuhita Dojo and test your fighting skills, plus Auntie Kangaskan might want to meet you too…" Lightning muttered. Aki nodded and finished the last of her berries before moving to walk out.

Lightning began to chuckle a little.

"Hey Aki,"

"What, Lightning?"

"You might want to wash the black from the Bluk Berry off…"

Aki ran back inside and tackled Lightning playfully before drinking down water to make the color go away.

Lightning lay on the floor from her tackle. Aki didn't know that she just used a Tackle ATTACK.

'_Why the hell did Eevee have to have stronger Normal attacks than others?'_ Lightning though as he sat up, ignoring the bruise that was forming on his neck.

The two eventually got up and left for the Pokémon Square. Aki looked over at everything that moved, unconsciously embarrassing Lightning. Lightning sighed and dragged her over to a store with a green (1) and purple (2) Kecleon.

"Hey guys, this is my new partner, Aki. Aki, these are the Kecleon Bros." Lightning introduced. Aki nodded politely. The two Kecleon grinned somewhat smug. Lightning was wondering why, but shook it off.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you guys had another bed for sale for Aki over here." Lightning asked. The two Kecleon Brothers smirked even wider and looked at Lightning before nodding and handing him a bed receipt and receiving the Poke.

"We'll see if Auntie Kangaskan can move the bed in by this afternoon." Kecleon (1) said. Kecleon (2) nodded in agreement.

"We'll see you later, Lightning!" Kecleon (2) called out as the two walked away.

…

"Wonder what that was about…" Lightning muttered before walking into his friend, Lombre.

"Hey Lombre, meet Aki, my new Pokémon Team Partner, Aki, meet Lombre." Lightning said. Lombre looked at the two before grinning like the two Kecleon Brothers did not so long ago.

"Ah, Lightning, you know, you really shouldn't go into the first stages of mating with your Team Partner." Lombre said. Lightning went wide-eyed.

"WHAT?"

Lombre pointed towards his own neck.

"You can't fool me. You got a huge hickey, right here."

Lightning reached to where Lombre was pointing at and winced before glaring into open space.

That was where Aki unintentionally used Tackle on him.

And now the two Kecleon think that Lightning was going in the first stages of mating with his Team Partner.

Oh, good Arceus.

Aki just blinked innocently.

"First stages of mating…?"

Lightning twitched. Lombre had abandoned him. Now he had to explain to Aki the Pidgey and the Beedrill.

Oh Mew, help him.

"Well, Aki, you see…"

====================Blocked for the semi-innocent minds of the viewer's====================

====================Blocked for the semi-innocent minds of the viewer's======================

====================Blocked for the semi-innocent minds of the viewer's======================

Aki twitched as Lightning handed the Pokémon Team Paper to the Pelipper who nodded before flying away.

'_Geez, I hung out with guys all the time, but they never explained their sex jokes with me, plus I was suspended when they were giving those lessons at school. Damn you Lightning…' _Aki thought before blinking. She just remembered part of her past. Maybe staying here would help her remember her life, little by little.

"Aki, come on, we have to visit Auntie Kangaskan." Lightning said. Aki nodded and followed her Partner to a store that was decorated to look like a brown Kangaskan head. Aki had to say, the structure was nice and well decorated. Behind a desk was a large and strong-looking Kangaskan feeding her baby smashed Oran Berries and Apples.

"Hi Auntie Kangaskan, good morning Little K!" Lightning greeted. Aki looked up and stared casually with a polite smile.

"Hello Lightning, who's your friend? She looks like a very well groomed Eevee." Auntie Kangaskan complimented.

"This is Aki; she's forming a Pokémon Rescue Team with me." Lightning informed. Auntie Kangaskan opened her arms for a hug.

"Hello Aki, nice to meet you." Auntie Kangaskan greeted. Aki blinked before smiling and jumping into the out stretched arms. Aki smiled wider. Auntie Kangaskan smelt minty with a hint of honey.

The smell was familiar, yet distant.

Why did the smell seem so important to her?

Aki's eyes went wide with realization and she bit back tears unnoticed.

Lightning looked at her. He was able to read Pokémon easily and the air around Aki seemed somehow sad, but also a bit happy…

He would ask later.

Aki was let out of Auntie Kangaskan's arms and was set next to Little K.

"Hi!" Aki replied, as if she didn't have teary eyes just a minute ago. Little K looked up and smiled.

"Hi, do you want some?" Little K offered, holding up a spoon of his smashed Oran and Apples, "Momma always said that it was nice to share!"

Aki smiled sweetly at the young Kangaskan.

"No thanks, but you can do me a favor and eat them for me."

"Okay!" Little K said before popping the spoon in his mouth and eating the food. Aki just had to awe at the cuteness of it all.

"Well, Aki and I are going to go give some money to Persian, bye Auntie Kangaskan, bye Little K." Lightning said before walking away with Aki. Only when they were out of hearing distance did Lightning drop the bomb.

"Why did you almost cry when you gave Auntie Kangaskan a hug?" Lightning asked. Aki flinched.

"Her smell; her smell was so familiar to me. Momma…" Aki muttered. Lightning understood. Aki was remembering her past, but she can't go back as an Eevee.

"Come here, Aki, give me a hug." Lightning muttered. Aki looked hesitant but hugged him nonetheless.

"Aw, isn't this a sight. Kekeke." A voice popped out. The two let go and Lightning glared at the purple Pokémon.

"Stay out of this Gengar." Lightning hissed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Pyro: Even though I have no reviews, I WILL complete this story, dammit!

Maniac: What is with you and reviews?

Pyro: Just get the new Disclaimer Guy. The one from 'Pokémon Ranger: Fiore's Adventures'. Edition 13, Argue Free, Built-In Coffee Machine, etc.

Disclaimer: Pyro doesn't own Pokémon. *Hands Pyro another regular coffee with extra foam*

Pyro: FINALLY! A DISCLAIMER GUY I LIKE!

Chapter 3

"Now Lightning, is that anyway to talk in front of your new…_** partner**_?" Gengar asked, implying something into the word 'partner'. Lightning growled and sparks jumped off his body.

"Shut up, Gengar. This is just my Rescue Team Partner, Aki." Lightning hissed out. Aki bit the inside of her cheek discreetly. She would've started a fight with Gengar for teasing Lightning by now, but that would've messed with his pride.

"Hey, you know, I hear that Pokémon who have _**no**_ friends or partners at all talk total smack to Pokémon that do. They even go the extra mile if they feel too… under grown. Down there, if you catch my drift." Aki interrupted. Lightning just gave a smirk at Aki and gave a light chuckle. Gengar looked shocked then furious.

"Why you little—"

"See? You even admit that. Don't you feel much better now?" Aki tested. Gengar gave a low smirk before suddenly releasing a Shadow Ball from his right hand at Aki.

Aki simply glared as the ball of eerie energy as it phased through her.

"Don't you know that Shadow Ball is a ghost type move that doesn't affect me?" Aki asked with a smirk. Aki easily ran around with speed she didn't know she possessed.

'I must be using Quick Attack. Does that mean I could use…' Aki decided to test the theory by chomping down on Gengar's left arm. 'Bite attack. Super effective against Ghost-types.'

"Gah, get off of me you stupid fur ball! Lightning, get your rabid girlfriend on a leash!" Gengar shouted out. Lightning's eyes widened before narrowing. Out of all the insults in the Pokémon World, telling somebody to get put on a leash was one of the worst. Even worse when saying the Pokémon was rabid.

Lightning glared and ran up to Gengar, his tail glowing white. Lightning jumped up into a forward spin and slammed his glowing tail onto Gengar's shoulder.

"Don't talk about my friend like that, Gengar!" Lightning shouted.

Lightning jumped to the ground followed by Aki.

"Let's go." Lightning offered. Aki nodded and began to walk until Gengar pulled her into the air by her tail.

If you had an appendage coming out of your behind, you would know that it sucks when you're being pulled by said appendage. And when you're being pulled into the air with gravity pushing down on your body with the appendage still in the air, it hurts even more than getting your anal virginity stolen.

"Let go of me you tail-wiping, dung-eating, douche!" Aki spouted out from the pain. Lightning growled and got ready for another Iron Tail.

Gengar moved Aki in the way.

Lightning's tail returned to its old color.

"You wouldn't hurt your new teammate would you, Lightning?" Gengar taunted. Lightning growled.

Gengar suddenly got hit with a Focus Punch and made him release Aki. Aki landed and immediately tended to her tail.

Gengar looked up to see Auntie Kangaskan glaring holes into him.

"Gengar, you've terrorized too many Pokémon here. Now, I have to intervene. So leave or get kicked out of Pokémon Square." The protective Pokémon growled at the Ghost type who gave a look before leaving.

"Aki, we should take you to Nurse Chansey to look at your tail." Auntie Kangaskan offered. Aki nodded and began to walk in the direction Auntie Kangaskan led her.

"Wow, Aki, that must've hurt! Tails are super sensitive to pain! For a guy, just kick them where it hurts, but for girls, all you have to do is yank their tail to make them cry!" Little K informed. Aki smiled and nodded as Nurse Chansey bandaged her tail.

"It did hurt a lot actually. And since gravity was pushing down, it hurt even more!" Aki told Little K.

"And Aki," Little K began, "What's going on with Lightning?"

The two directed their attention to the blue, yellow-eyed, lump of sulk in the corner.

"Something about his pride of not being able to attack Gengar while I was being held by the tail or something like that…" Aki replied.

"You don't deserve to be here getting your tail bandaged! It's my entire fault, I should've attacked sooner!" Lightning shouted from across the room. The two small Normal-type Pokémon flinched.

'What good hearing…' The two thought simultaneously.

"Hey Lightning, it's not your fault. Besides, if I see that stupid Gengar again, I'll be sure to take him down for hurting my tail." Aki told Lightning. Lightning ignored her and glared at a corner of the room and continued to sulk. Aki rolled her eyes at his childish behavior.

"Now Aki, come to me every afternoon for the next two or three days to I can rewrap your tail. The tail itself was harshly grabbed, giving a nasty fracture on the bones inside the tail. Also, don't move your tail around too much, okay?" Nurse Chansey told Aki, who nodded. Chansey turned to Lightning.

"Lightning, would you like some cream for that bruise on your neck?" Chansey asked. Lightning just scowled at the corner and let his head hit the floor.

"Sure Nurse Chansey…" Lightning muttered into the floor mat.

After being tended to, the only two members of Rescue Team Pokémon wandered back to their 'Base' with Auntie Kangaskan (who was bringing their new bed in) with Little K in her pouch, who was talking to Aki about nonsense that only a young Kangaskan could some up.

"Hey Aki, do you know why the sky is blue?"

"Hmm… Now that you mention it, I don't know either. The 'Master of the Skies' is Rayquaza, right? Why don't you ask him?" Aki told Little K.

"Well, I guess I could try, but somebody in my class tried that by giving a letter to a Pelipper, but the Pelipper quit after Rayquaza hit him with a Hyper Beam when the Pelipper entered when Rayquaza was with his girlfriend, Latias." Little K told Aki. Aki could only laugh.

"That poor Pelipper." Lightning cringed. The force of Rayquaza's Hyper Beam was like nothing else.

After the bed was dropped off, Aki and Lightning sat down for some roasted berries and some fried fish.

"I usually would've had us go to Makuhita's Dojo to see how good you are at fighting, but you held your ground pretty well with Gengar today, so tomorrow, we'll see if we can get certified by the Rescue Team Association and go on our very first mission." Lightning told Aki, whose only attention was on the berries she was eating at the moment. Aki just nodded and continued to eat.

Lightning sighed.

Aki would easily eat his entire garden within a couple of weeks.

Good Arceus, did a Darkrai put a black hole in her stomach?

_**REVIEW AND SHOW THE LOVE!**_


End file.
